


Sonnets of Ice and Fire

by tarthstar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthstar/pseuds/tarthstar
Summary: A collection of sonnets, Shakespearean-style. Who knew that the Lion of Lannister would take to poetry so quickly, or that the Maid of Tarth would be so skilled at iambic pentameter?Cross-posted from my twitter.





	1. Sonnet for a White Cloak

SONNET FOR A WHITE CLOAK.

(Brienne of Tarth to Jaime Lannister)

A book of white rests in a tower high,  
My duty now within its pages bound.  
Spring’s gentle sunlight graces bright blue sky  
As in a ruined keep, a king is crowned.

A stag-head sword rests idle at my hip,  
The weight feels wrong. The days ahead, they seem  
Both gray and dark, though winter’s loosed its grip.  
In crowds, I search for your red armor’s gleam.

I find that nights without you here are longer—  
A bed for two seems emptier at dawn.  
Though broken bones, once healed, will grow back stronger  
For now the break is fresh. I must move on.

I should not love, for love is duty’s death.  
But you’ll dwell in my heart, till my last breath.


	2. Sonnet for a Maid/Sonnet for a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Widow's Wail to Oathkeeper, this piece is the twin of "Sonnet for a White Cloak."

SONNET FOR A MAID/SONNET FOR A KNIGHT.

(Jaime Lannister to Brienne of Tarth.)

I think about the treasures I have known—  
One stands out from the rubies and the gold.  
An unassuming rough-hewn grayish stone  
Cracked open, glittering gem-beds did unfold. 

You are that stone. Beneath your armor plain  
Lies sea-blue gems, a core of tempered steel.  
With you, dreams I thought dead now breathe again  
Some days I wonder: can I hope to heal?

But in my gilded plate there grows a crack  
The gold flakes off, and nothing lies beneath.   
As days wear on, I think of all I lack  
I dare not taint your gleam. So I must leave.

To speak of my regret, mere words won’t do.  
I’ll leave you with this truth: I dreamed of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope geodes are well-known in Westeros, otherwise this one completely falls apart.


	3. Sonnet for Love

SONNET FOR LOVE.

I once did love a maid of summer-sun  
With eyes of green and hair of bright-spun gold.  
For her and I were two souls made from one  
Two halves, us twins. Our echoed lives unfold. 

I once did love a maid of sea-blue steel  
Her guileless eyes the lodestars of my night.  
And in a winter-world, I bade her kneel  
With sword and word, I watch her rise, a knight. 

The things I do for love. I kill, and swear,  
And bleed, and guard, through day and night and day.  
The weight of love and vows, I chose to bear—  
Oh, bittersweet! I find the path. I stray. 

My echoed twin, my lodestar knight, I see—  
One of these loves will be the death of me.


End file.
